The Place My Heart Belongs
by firey fairy
Summary: Kurako cannot forget about Sendoh, will Fujima be able to help her settle into her new environment? this was originally called don't break my heart slowly, it's been renewed and checked, plz r/r!
1. A New School

A/N: Heya!!! I just wanna tell you that I've fixed up some of the grammar and name problems, as well as punctuations! To all those of you who haven't read this before, this is a story of love and jealousy and the stuff teenager feels when they find love, hope you will like it despite of some of the bad grammars that are still there and other errors. Please r/r, thank you so very very much!  
  
  
  
The sun was shinning brilliantly in the crystal clear blue sky, Kurako looked up and felt as free as a bird. Today was her first day at Shoyo High School, her legs would shake crazily just thinking about meeting new people, although she was quite nervous, there was also an undeniable excitement in her heart waiting impatiently for the adventures that laid ahead of her.  
  
Kurako was just an average looking girl, the only thing she liked about her appearence was her height, for she was taller than most girls her age. Her shoulder- lengthed wavily-curly brown hair suited quite well with her deep brown eyes. Kurako didn't like to leave her hair out, even though her friends encouraged her to because they admired her natural curls, but Kurako only knew how annoying and weird her hair was, it was an absolute pain for her! She was happy about the way she was even though she wished to be prettier, but at the end of the day, she would like to simply just be Kurako.  
  
As she stared at the sky, a comforting thought drifted into her mind: everything will be alright. Her thought drifted to her long lost friend Sendoh whom she met at the bus stop when she was eleven, though she was very young then, Sendoh was the first boy she ever really loved. He was a year older, so he went onto junior high school while she still had one year of primary school to go, they lost contact and Kurako had not seen him since. She still missed him and hoped that one day, they would meet again.  
  
Though she doubted the possibilities of that happening, because as much as she missed who and what Sendoh was to her, she could hardly remember what he looked like. But Sendoh's stunning blue eyes, the most beautiful which Kurako had seen, were still treasured in her memory. The thought of Sendoh made her smile and she kept walking toward Shoyo High School.  
  
The school looked similar to her old one, but one thing was certainly different, Kurako was now wearing a green uniform instead of the dull old brown that she had before. Although she liked the brown, since it was quite unique, she couldn't deny the wonderfulness of a brighter coloured uniform. Another obvious difference was that Shoyo high was a co-ed school while her old school was an all- girl school, but she didn't mind, because she had confidence that she got along with both boys and girls. Kurako knew that she could settle into this new environment, she just wished that her friends were here too.  
  
Kurako walked through the school gates, her heart pounding rapidly. She knew where she had to go first, the school office of course, but the problem was, even though she was a smart girl, she could be a bit stupid and slow sometimes, just like now. Kurako couldn't find the school office, she walked up and down, outside and inside, but no school office. Her head began to spin, from all the nervousness and confusions, luckily there was a tree nearby, without any hesitation, she took refuge under it.  
  
Suddenly, an unexpected shadow fell across her, she jumped a bit out of fright. Kurako looked up slowly and saw the most beautiful shade of blue with tints of purple in front of her, there was an obvious magnetism and attractiveness about those eyes that made Kurako even more dizzy. She shook her head, trying to focus. When she concentrated harder on the figure in front of her, it made out a boy around her age with quite a handsome face and light brown hair.  
  
" Are you alright?" the boy asked  
  
" Yeah. . . I'm fine. . ." Kurako answered, still in a daze.  
  
" Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
" Um, no. . . thank you. . . " she paused, then decided to ask, " actually yes, you see, I'm new at this school, so can you please tell me where the office is?"  
  
" Sure." the boy smiled and Kurako blushed a little. The boy gave Kurako the directions to the office.  
  
" Thank you so much!" Kurako smiled, suddenly, everything seemed alright once again.  
  
" No problem." the boy smiled back, "I'd better get going, I'll see you around then." He waved goodbye and ran off.  
  
Kurako stared after the boy, those beautiful blue eyes still lingered on her mind. . .  
  
Could he have been . . . Sendoh? Or was he simply an angel? She couldn't help but thought of Sendoh again. Although she knew it wasn't, Kurako hoped that she would see this "angel" again. Little did she know, the angel would come in her aid a second time very soon.  
  
I know this first chapter is boring with millions of description, but I promise you, that it will get better as the story progresses. 


	2. Come What May

A/N: Here's chapter two of the story, I've finally put gaps in between paragraphs, so hopefully it will be easier for you all to read this time, I know how much of a pain in the neck it is when all the words are squished together! Sorry about that before! Sumimasen! Hope you'll all like this chapter!  
  
Kurako stood next to her new sensei, her legs were wobbling very badly and her heart was pounding at a rapid rate, in front of her was a sea of different faces. She wished that she had the power of teleportation, just like the superheroes in TV shows and if she did, she would have teleported herself back to her old school where all her friends were. But this wasn't her imagination or her dream, she couldn't control anything, this was reality and at times like this, she wanted to dig a hole in the ground and escape.  
  
" This is our new student, Kurako" her sensei introduced.  
  
" Pleased to meet you all!" she bowed with extreme nervousness.  
  
" Kurako, there's an empty desk over there near that corner, why don't you sit there for the time being." The sensei smiled, trying to make Kurako feel welcome.  
  
" Hai, sensei." Kurako said with politness, didn't want to mess things up on her first day.  
  
She walked over to the table where the Sensei had pointed to, there was a girl sitting at the table next to Kurako's, she smiled at Kurako warmly.  
  
" Hi, my name is Maruko, nice to meet you." the girl whispered.  
  
" Hi, Maruko" Kurako smiled back.  
  
The class went by slowly, but during that time, Kurako's nervousness had gone, because throughout the whole lesson, she had been whispering to Maruko and she couldn't believe her luck, she had made a new friend already! Then the lunch time bell rang. . .  
  
" Kurako, would you like to meet my friends?" asked Maruko.  
  
" Sure, I'd love to"  
  
They walked to the classroom situated just next to their one. . . on the class label, it read: 10-3  
  
" Januko, Winako, I want you to meet my new friend" Maruko called out.  
  
" Cool!"  
  
Maruko and Kurako walked up to them, " This is Kurako, she's new at Shoyo and in my class."  
  
" Hi, nice to meet you both." Kurako smiled politely, but actually not sure what to say exactly.  
  
" Hi, Kurako, nice to meet you too."  
  
The four girls sat down and started talking, Kurako was amazed at how easily she fitted in with these three girls. They talked non- stop, then the subject of basketball practise came up.  
  
" Hey, Kurako, would you like to come with us after school to watch the basketball team practise?" asked Januko.  
  
" There are a lot of hot guys there." Winako added in and gave a little wink.  
  
" Yeah, Kurako, come!" Maruko said excitedly.  
  
Kurako thought for a moment, then answered, " Yeah, why not! I have nothing better to do afterwards anyway."  
  
The three friends cheered. All the worries that were in Kurako's mind this morning had gone far, far away, she was settling in just fine and she knew that these kinds of things, she would never take for granted.  
  
~*~  
  
The after school bell rang, Maruko quickly grabbed Kurako's bag and her arm, wanting to lead her to the Gymnasium immediately.  
  
" Here we are! The famous place where our wonderful SHOYO basketball team practises!" Maruko shouted out loud with glee.  
  
Winako and Januko came just as Maruko said that sentence, " Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"  
  
Kurako followed them into the gym. There were already guys in green basketball jerseys doing warm ups and a few girls watching too.  
  
" Ok team, it's time we start practising! Did everyone all had warm ups?" a guy's voice shouted, getting his teammates' attention quickly.  
  
Kurako looked around to see where and whom the voice belonged to, her eyes widened and her heart began to pound tremendously. In her view was the boy with beautiful blue eyes whom she saw earlier that day.  
  
" Alright! Let's get started!" The boy shouted.  
  
" Who's he? That one with the number four jersey?" Kurako, pointing to that boy, asked Maruko curiously.  
  
" That's Fujima Kenji, he's the coach AND the captain of the basketball team." Maruko answered dreamily.  
  
" Wow. . . " Kurako said with awe.  
  
The basketball team was practising hard, once in a while, people in the gym would cheer for them. But all Kurako could concentrate on was Fujima, every move he made and the way he coached the team attracted all of Kurako's attention, she couldn't take her eyes off Fujima.  
  
She kept thinking: he is so good. . .  
  
It was getting late, so the girls decided to go home. On her way home, Kurako was still thinking about Fujima, it wasn't just his looks that attracted her attention, there was something else about him, something she couldn't describe or put into words, otherwise that magic would diminish because of the wrong words she would use, but there was a certain something special about this Fujima guy.  
  
Kurako got home and changed into more comfortable clothes, it was then did she realise that her wallet had gone missing. She began to panick!!!!!!!! She didn't know where she would have dropped it! How could she have been so careless, the keyring that Sendoh gave her was in there too!!!!!!!!!!!!! She called all her friends, but none of them had it. She called the school's lost property, but they didn't have it either. Kurako decided to go out for a while and see if she dropped it on the streets or something.  
  
She ran to the door desperately and put on her shoes as quickly as possible, she opened the door. In front of her was someone, someone around 10cm taller than she was. She stopped dead and held her breath. No words came out of her mouth, even when she opened it, only a breath of shock was released. Her muscles were tight, there was no thoughts in her head. In front of her was Fujima Kenji.  
  
A/N: Heehee, all you out there, you all saw that coming didn't you? It's hard starting a new school eh? If we could all be as lucky as Kurako, that'd be so great!!! Especially meeting someone like Fujima!!! * screams and drools * 


	3. Time of Change

A/N: I'm finally back to school, I'm so not ready for it, which also means, I have less time to work on this story * sniff sniff * but don't worry, I'll find all the time I have and work hard on it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for all those of who who've read all these already, don't worry, chapter 9 will be up and this time, I'll write to the end of this story!  
  
Lady Artemis - hehee, Fujima is just so great, how can anyone not like him??? * drool *  
  
Tze - Oh my gosh! Really??? I got you liking Fujima this much??? HURRAY!!!! He is so the best, rich, smart, nice, handsome, what more do you want, eh??? Sorry, I'm not updating new chapters yet, but as soon as I've dealt with all these old ones and fix them all up, the new chapters will be on their way! Sorry to upset you. . . and probably a few other people out there too. . . :-  
  
Also, Happy Chinese New Year to everyone!  
  
Kurako couldn't speak, Fujima's stunning blue eyes were looking straight at her, the gaze somewhat reminded her of Sendoh.  
  
" Um, are you Kurako?" asked Fujima politely.  
  
" Eh? Um. . . eh. . . yeah. . . no. . . yeah. . . yes, I am." her lips were tight and her mind was suddenly all over the place.  
  
" You dropped this." Fujima said as he handed Kurako back her wallet.  
  
" Oh my gosh! It's my wallet! Oh thank you so much, Fujima- kun, you've saved my life!" Kurako hugged the wallet close to her and felt a sudden relief.  
  
Fujima smiled but he looked puzzled at the same time, " How did you know my name?"  
  
Kurako blushed and found an extreme interest in her wallet instead of Fujima " I was at your basketball practise today and my friends told me. . . "  
  
Fujima laughed a bit, " Ok, well welcome to Shoyo and I'm glad that you've found the office!"  
  
Kurako looked up, she couldn't believe that Fujima actually remembered her from the very lost morning that she had. Fujima waved and smiled ever so wonderfully, his blue eyes shinning, " I'll see you at school." and ran off.  
  
Kurako stared after him, she smiled and whispered softly to herself," I'll see you at school too, Fujima. . . "  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon after school, Kurako and her three friends ran straight to basketball practise. There were already a lot of people there, mainly girls, Kurako wasn't surprised though, because the basketball team had a very attractive group of guys, also the ones that people respected. The basketball team began their practise session, first they just practised their basic basketball skills. Then they split themselves into year groups. Fujima was teaching the year ones how to do the 'fake action' (I have no idea what that's called, I really need to learn some basketball technical words).  
  
Kurako was paying full attention to Fujima, the way he travelled with the basketball was so smooth and rhythmical, it was as though there was a connection between him and the basketball, he was also enthusiastic about teaching other people basketball skills. Kurako could see in Fujima's eyes that basketball meant a lot to him, maybe even more than most of the most important things that he might care about.  
  
The basketball team's training session ended, it was time to go home. Kurako's heart sank, she had to wait for another whole day to see Fujima in action once again. The wait irritated her so much, she wished that sometimes she could just fast forward the time so she didn't have to wait that long to see Fujima again. Kurako waved goodbye to her friends and walked alone to the bus stop.  
  
"KURAKO! WAIT UP!"  
  
Kurako turned around and was surprised to see Fujima running towards her.  
  
" I didn't lose anything this time, did I?" Kurako asked suspiciously.  
  
Fujima laughed, " Are you that careless?" Teasing Kurako slightly.  
  
Kurako blushed, " Well, no. . . I hope not. . . "  
  
Fujima smiled his wonderful smile, " Where are you off to?"  
  
" The bus stop. . . "  
  
" I finally have company on the bus now!" Fujima let out a relieved sigh.  
  
" Do you. . . catch that bus too?" asked Kurako, indicating the bus stop she was going to.  
  
" Yeah, but I've always been the only one, you know, because of basketball practises, so most of the students who catch that bus usually catch the earlier ones."  
  
" Oh, I see. . . " Kurako nodded with understanding.  
  
They started walking together to the bus stop, talking non- stop. Kurako was surprised at how comfortable she felt around Fujima, except for the fact that she couldn't look straight into his blue eyes otherwise she would start blushing too much until her whole face exploded.  
  
They reached the bus stop and sat down on a bench.  
  
" What sport do you play?" asked Fujima.  
  
" I'm starting ice hockey soon."  
  
" Ice hockey?????" Fujima sounded totally shock.  
  
" Yeah! It's going to be real fun." Kurako said excitedly.  
  
" You don't seem to be that kind of person. . ." Fujima laughed disbelievingly.  
  
" Well, as the famous saying goes, you can't judge a book by it's cover, right?" Kurako smiled cheekily.  
  
Fujima laughed, " Talking philosophically here now, are we?"  
  
They both laughed. Kurako was so happy, she couldn't believe that she was laughing with Fujima Kenji, someone she had admired since the very first day at Shoyo high.  
  
~*~  
  
Two months have passed, Fujima and Kurako almost became best friends. They hung out together after school, went out together on the weekends, Fujima even helped Kurako with her homework occasionally. Kurako's year 1 senior high homework was nothing compared to Fujima's year 3 senior high homework, plus the fact that Fujima was a very very smart guy.  
  
Kurako had grown to like Fujima a lot, maybe even more than just friends. She still admired him like she used to when they first met, but everyday, Kurako's admiration for Fujima increased as well as her liking for him was growing rapidly. Even though they were really good friends now, Kurako still couldn't look straight into Fujima's intense and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
One night, Kurako was cleaning up her room because it was such a pigsty that she thought even a pig would actually really hated to live in it. She stopped cleaning when she found a note, not just any notes, but a note that Sendoh sent her when she once felt very nervous about her flute exam, it gave her so much confidence. She smiled at the note. Then she took out the bracelet that Sendoh gave her, she never had the guts to put it on since he left because she was afraid that whenever she looked at the bracelet, she would start crying and she would also find herself going into a weird mood. But tonight, she just wanted to think about Sendoh without crying or anything. Kurako sat down, leaning against her bed. She closed her eyes and held both the bracelet and the note close to her. She felt that he was nearby, yet so far away. She tried to picture Sendoh in her mind, she could see his black spiked hair, his easy- going smile and his ocean-like blue eyes. She smiled, there was definite warmth in her heart. Then this memory of Sendoh turned into someone else. The black spiked hair turned into brown, the smile was not just an easy- going smile but also a natural wonderful smile, the blue eyes were more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Kurako. . . " she heard Fujima's voice and jumped up immediately, her heart jumping with her.  
  
"Fujima?" she whispered.  
  
Then she realised that it was all in her head, she calmed down and closed her eyes for a few moments just to find peace. Then she opened them again and looked at the bracelet, thinking of Sendoh, and said quietly to herself, " I think it's time to let you go. . ." She whispered with a sorrowful smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Kurako felt free like a bird, because she finally realised that her feelings for Fujima was so much more than just liking and admiration, but she was also sad that she had decided to let Sendoh go and she wasn't sure if she could actually do it. Before Kurako knew who was walking in front of her, she was running and calling out," FUJIMA!!!!"  
  
Fujima turned around and said," Hi, Kurako, the day's great!"  
  
" Yeah!" Kurako answered enthusiastically.  
  
They walked to the bus stop and caught the bus together as usual. When both of them got to school, Fujima said, " I have to do something at the office, so you can go ahead to our lockers."  
  
" I'll come with you, if you want me to that is"  
  
" Will you?" Fujima asked, surprised.  
  
" Yeah, why not!" Kurako smiled.  
  
" Ok, let's go!"  
  
They walked to the office, coming out of the office was a girl, a very pretty girl with long light brown hair and naturally beautiful green eyes, she had a nice figure but was shorter than Kurako.  
  
As soon as she saw Fujima, she yelled out, " KENJI!!!!!!!"  
  
Fujima stood there and shouted in disbelieve, " LUCIKO??????"  
  
The girl nodded her head tremendously, she ran up to Fujima and hugged him ever so tightly!  
  
Kurako stood there, shocked to see how beautiful the girl was, shocked to see that she knew Fujima, shocked to see that Fujima knew her too, shocked to see that they were both really happy to see each other, shocked to hear her called him Kenji and most of all, shocked to see that they were hugging each other!  
  
Who is this girl? thought Kurako, not pleased, not pleased indeed. . .  
  
A/N: Woooooo, Kurako has an enemy in her love life, what is she going to do? And can she really forget about Sendoh that easily? 


	4. Surprise, surprise, what an afternoon!

A/N: Hiya all! I have nothing much to report this time, except for the usual and I'm sure non of you would want me to drone on about my busy life, right? Did you all get a valentine's day present? Well, it doesn't matter if you didn't and even if you did, this chapter is a v day present to all of you. Happy Valentine's Day! And may all of us find our very own " Fujima- kun"!!! * blush *  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Fire-phinx - I will! Thank you!  
  
White-angelxhunter - okie, I promise I will continue this! And when I have time, I'll definitely read your fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Fujima nor the school nor anything else that belongs to someone else!  
  
Kurako looked at Fujima and Luciko with great dissatisfaction, she knew this girl meant something to him, especially by the fact that she called him Kenji, it really bugged Kurako. Luciko and Fujima finally let go of each other, Fujima smiled at her, " Luciko, haven't seen YOU in a long time, missed you so much!"  
  
Kurako didn't know what to do, she felt uncomfortable at Luciko's presence, her feelings were all mixed up, she slipped away silently without Fujima or Luciko noticing. Her heart felt felt, nothing seemed right to her, all she wanted to do now was to go to class and pretended that nothing had happened.  
  
Fujima didn't notice that Kurako had walked off, he was still talking to Luciko, " And there's this new girl here, she's in first year, she catches the bus with me now a days, her name's Kurako. Hey she's here. . . " Fujima turned around and was surprised not to see Kurako there.  
  
Kurako went through the day in a big daze, she didn't care about the time, the classes she was in or anything else for that matter, all she could think about was Luciko and Fujima, who was she? What did she have to do with Fujima?  
  
Kurako was losing all the confidence she had with Fujima and she didn't know if it was such a good idea to realise her feelings for him after all.  
  
After school, she didn't know whether she should go and watch Fujima practise or not, but the temptation was there and she couldn't resist, besides, her friends were there too, so there was at least a reason for her to be there.  
  
Kurako walked into the gym, sighing, because she knew that Luciko was standing in the gym somewhere, wanting to look at Fujima in action as much as she did. Kurako looked around, expecting to see Luciko there, but Kurako was surprised not to see her. She looked around and inspected even more carefully, looking at every single person in the gym, but to her suspicion but also relieve, Luciko wasn't there.  
  
" Kurako!" Fujima waved.  
  
" Fujima! Gan ba re!" Kurako cheered.  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
Kurako was happy that Luciko wasn't around, because she felt awkward at Luciko's presence. Kurako stood in front of the basketball court where her friends were, she just stared at Fujima, with her eyes filled with admiration and a twinge of a smile appeared at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Kurako's friend, Maruko, looked at her friend and immediately noticed the way she felt for Fujima.  
  
" Hey, Kurako, do I see some sparks in the air?" asked Maruko slyly.  
  
Kurako turned to look at her friend immediately, surprised, " No, of course not, he's just a friend. . ."  
  
" Really?" but Maruko could see Kurako blushing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako waited for Fujima outside the gym, as she had done ever since they became very good friends. Fujima walked out of the gym, carrying his green sports bag on his shoulder. It was around five thirty, the sun was setting and it looked like a big reddish- orange colour ball, like a basketball shinning very brightly. Fujima was standing slightly next to it, casting a shadowy light on his face, creating some beautiful highlights in his gorgeous brown hair. Kurako's attention was all on him, Fujima looked like part of an exquisite ten billion dollars worth painting, he looked radiant and very handsome.  
  
" Are you ready to go?" asked Fujima, smiling his usual amazing smile once again.  
  
" Eh. . . ?" Kurako asked, still in her little dream world of Fujima.  
  
" Are you ready to go?" asked Fujima again, with absolute patience.  
  
" Oh yeah!" Kurako smiled, trying to hide the fact that she had been so absorbed in his features.  
  
" Let's go!"  
  
They walked alongside each other, chatting away like they had known each other ever since they were born. Kurako loved Fujima's company, she wished that they would walk like this forever and ever, she didn't mind walking, as long as she was with Fujima.  
  
They reached the bus stop and sat on a brown bench, the bus stop was old, but the trees and flowers along with the cool breeze made it very nice, there weren't many cars or people, it was a place of tranquility and Kurako loved it.  
  
Fujima spoke in an unusually shy and low voice, " I don't have basketball practise tomorrow, so I was just wondering if we could do something, go for a drink then go bowling or something. . . "  
  
Kurako couldn't believe what she just heard, did Fujima Kenji just said that he wanted to spend his one in a million years no basketball practise afternoon with her? She had hung out with him on weekends and stuff, but never on school days because he was always busy with basketball, but she didn't mind. Still, he was willing to spend this only free day with her! Her heart was soaring up high into the air and she felt like singing, the thing she did when she felt ecstatically happy.  
  
" Yes!" Kurako answered with absolute enthusiasm.  
  
" Yeah? Ok, I've got an idea just then, instead of bowling, let's go. . . ICE SKATING! " Fujima shouted excitedly and threw his arms into the air.  
  
" OH MY GOSH! I'm coming definitely! I LOVE ice skating! " Kurako shouted with even more enthusiasm  
  
" Ok then? It's set?"  
  
" Yeah! You bet!"  
  
They gave each other five on the hand and they both burst into laughter. Kurako couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako was in her last period of the day, history class, she sat at her desk, staring at the clock. Oh why is the day going by so slowly today? She thought with absolute impatience.  
  
Thirty more seconds. . . .  
  
Ten. . . Nine. . . Eight  
  
Six. . . Five. . .  
  
Three. . . Two. . . One . . . .  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurako grabbed her bag , she started toward the front door and smiled at the teacher, " Saiyonara, sensei!" and was gone in a flash.  
  
She rushed down the steps, passing students who were walking normally and calmly up and down. Kurako nearly tripped over when she wasn't looking and this boy put his foot out trying to trip her. She would have hit him but she was in such a hurry and in such an excitement to care at all! She ran passed teachers, she knew that one of them was saying something to her, the usual etiquette and being good, but she didn't care nor stop for the teacher's lecture. Kurako ran on, laughing like a silly clown, but she was sure that tommorrow, there would be detention for her. Oh well, she didn't care, she just wanted to get to Fujima.  
  
Oh finally! The gate was just in front of her somewhere out there. Now she could make out that there was someone there standing in front of the gate, waiting. The person had brown hair and was wearing green trousers.  
  
" FUJIMA! " Kurako shouted.  
  
" KURAKO! " fujima shouted back, waving.  
  
Kurako ran toward Fujima and she bent down to catch her breath.  
  
" How. . . did. . .you get here. . so. . . quickly?" Kurako asked, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
" Well, it's a Fujima Kenji secret" Fujima said mysteriously, his finger tapping his nose.  
  
" Yeah, whatever." Kurako snorted playfully, raising an eyebrow like her friend Winako.  
  
They smiled at each other. Suddenly, the whole world trembled. A beautiful girl with wonderful green eyes was standing in front of Fujima and Kurako.  
  
" Hi, Fujima" she smiled.  
  
" Hi, Luciko" Fujima smiled back, " oh this is my friend, Kurako, the girl I've been telling you about."  
  
" Hi, Kurako, I'm Luciko."  
  
" Hi, Luciko, nice to meet you," Kurako tried to sound nice and happy.  
  
Fujima scratched his head, " Oh I forgot to tell you, Kurako, Luciko's coming with us!"  
  
Kurako was shocked! Her whole afternoon was ruined, she wanted to be alone with Fujima! How could this be happening?  
  
" The more the merrier." Kurako smiled, but behind that smile, she felt a painful stab in her heart.  
  
They walked to this restaurant place and had drinks. Kurako sat by herself while Fujima and Luciko sat together. Luciko and Fujima sat there and just chatted away as if Kurako was invisible, Kurako wanted to join into the conversation as much as possible, but she couldn't. Most of the time, they were talking about the old times or things that only Luciko and Fujima themselves understood. Kurako sat there, feeling very lonely, drinking her ice- cream soda which was finished some time ago.  
  
" Hey, let's go ice- skating now!" Fujima suggested.  
  
" YEAH!" Luciko said before Kurako could say anything.  
  
They walked to the ice skating rink and hired their skates. It started off well, Kurako was doing something she liked, and Fujima was actually talking to her for the first time this whole afternoon. She was happy once again. But happiness did not last long! A while later, Luciko came and started talking to Fujima, then they skated off together, chatting happily and skating joyfully, leaving Kurako by herself.  
  
It was getting late, the whole afternoon went totally wrong, Kurako wished that she hadn't agreed to come.  
  
" Hey, Fujima, I think I should go home now, otherwise I would get into big trouble by akasen, I hadn't told her that I was coming here." Luciko made a face and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oh that's ok." Fujima said simply.  
  
" Well, I'd better go quickly, otherwise I wouldn't be able to live up to another twenty- four at the very least," pouted Luciko.  
  
So funny I forgot to laugh, thought Kurako.  
  
" See you at school, Fujima, nice to meet you Kurako."  
  
" Bye." said Fujima.  
  
" Bye." said Kurako, without realising it.  
  
Hang on a second, she thought, did Luciko just leave? YES! At least I can have the bus ride home with Fujima all to myself! YES!  
  
" Hey, let's return these." Fujima pointed at the skates.  
  
" Alright."  
  
They returned the skates and exited the ice skating rink centre, Kurako looked at her watch, it was six o' clock, but the sky was nearly dark blue already. She was feeling better now, she was talking to Fujima and Fujima was talking to her and she didn't feel so out of place. The afternoon had been disastrous but hopefully the night would be better.  
  
Suddenly, walking toward them were two guys in green pants with a green sports bag each, Kurako recognised the tall guy with glasses, it was Hanagata, Fujima's basketball team mate and his best friend.  
  
" Hey, Kenji." Hanagata said.  
  
" Hey, guys."  
  
" What are you doing?" the guy standing next to Hanagata asked.  
  
" Oh nothing much, going home now, actually."  
  
" Do you want to come and have dinner with us? Then we can go to the game arcade?" Hanagata asked his friend.  
  
Kurako was shocked! Oh great, she thought, now I have to go home by myself! Oh well, today was bound to be bad. He's going to go off with them, but I don't mind. I have no rights to ask him to come with me, I won't be angry at him. I'll be sad of course, but it's not his fault, not anybody's fault, we just have no fate. . .  
  
Kurako looked upset and bored, she seemed so distant and so deep in her thoughts. Fujima saw the expression on Kurako's face and felt very guilty.  
  
" iie, you guys can go, I have to take Kurako somewhere before I get her home." Fujima gave them an apologetic smile.  
  
His friends got his message and said," Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah, see you guys."  
  
Fujima started walking, but he noticed that Kurako wasn't following behind, he stopped and walked back to Kurako. She was just standing there, still far away in her thoughts.  
  
Fujima shook her shoulder a little, " Kurako, are you there?"  
  
Kurako shook her head a little, " Yeah . . . um. . . eh. . no. . . yeh. . . yeh? . . .yes, yes, I'm here. Where's senpai Hanagata?"  
  
Fujima smiled, " You silly girl, they've left already." and patted her head gently.  
  
" Are we going home now?" she asked in a sheepish way, still not totally awake.  
  
Fujima shook his head, " I want to take you somewhere first, will you come?"  
  
Kurako nodded her head, " ok. . . "  
  
" Let's go, follow me!"  
  
Fujima grabbed Kurako's hand and led her through the crowd. They went around the streets and down the road, finally Fujima stopped.  
  
It was a park, there were lights everywhere, so Kurako could still make out the shape of the things in the park. The benches were beautifully made, it was detailed and very nice carvings on them, very nice indeed. The trees and flowers were arranged in a ravishing formation, the park was like some kind of secret garden.  
  
" Wow, it's amazing," exclaimed Kurako, almost breathless with awe.  
  
" Yeah? Wait till you see this! Come on." fujima said, still holding onto kurako's hand, ready to start running.  
  
He led her to an enormous grass area.  
  
" Close your eyes. . ." whispered Fujima, with his most tender voice.  
  
" Ok, they are closed." There was a smile on Kurako's face, she loved surprises.  
  
" Don't open them yet, but move your head upward. . . "  
  
"Ok. . . " she tilted her head upward, at the same time, her mind was running through all the possibilities for this mystery.  
  
" Open them!"  
  
Kurako saw millions of twinkling bright stars in the sky, it made her feel peaceful. One of the things that she loved about the world was a night sky filled with stars, giving her hope in everything in this world. At this very grass area, she saw everything clearly, it was as though she was in a dream.  
  
" It's beautiful! I don't know what to say. . . " Kurako fell backward onto the grass, she closed her eyes and smiled satisfyingly, " I love it here."  
  
" I'm glad! Kurako. . ?" Fujima's voice was somewhat uncertain, there was a tint of shame in it too. But Kurako didn't notice, her mind was absorbed in the night.  
  
" Yeah?" this she managed to say.  
  
" You didn't enjoy today at all, did you?" Fujima asked guiltily.  
  
Kurako hesitated a bit, she didn't want Fujima to feel bad about it, but she didn't want to pretend that she did have a good time either, she simply shrugged.  
  
" You know what, this is like my own private place, my thinking place and I love to sit here and think on my own, now I have found a friend to share it with!" he smiled, " I hope this can make up for this afternoon."  
  
" Thank you, Fujima, this is the best!" She smiled at him and Fujima couldn't help but smile back. He didn't know why or how or when it started, but Kurako's smile had become some sort of encouragement for him now a day.  
  
They laid on the grass together, feeling the soft green grass brushing up against their bodies as the gentle breeze blew across their faces. They weren't talking, but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silence, it was one which was peaceful and a moment that only the two of them could share.  
  
Kurako spoke up, " How did you and Luciko meet?"  
  
Fujima shrugged, " Family friends, you know. . . known her since we were little that sort of thing."  
  
Kurako pondered, not noticing that she was thinking out loud, " When I was little. . . " Kurako realised that she was speaking and immediately broke off the sentence.  
  
" Did. . . something. . . happen?" Fujima asked, not certain if it was appropriate to ask her.  
  
" Yeah, sorta. . ." Kurako decided to tell Fujima about Sendoh, it wasn't that big of a secret anyway.  
  
" There was this boy I met at the bus stop when I was eleven, I had no friends at the bus stop, but he befriended me, I suppose he knew that I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. We became really good friends and all, we looked out for each other like brother and sister, he was so nice. Since he was one year older than me, he went onto junior high while I still had one year of primary school to go, then I think he moved to somewhere else, I honestly don't know where he is. . . I can hardly remember what he looks like, I just remember that he loved basketball and he was a very tall boy with dark sea blue eyes. . . " Kurako trailed off into her thoughts, many many thoughts of Sendoh Akira.  
  
" Do you miss. . . him?" Fujima was surprised to find some jealousy in his tone, also afraid of Kurako's answer.  
  
" Yeah. . . yeah, I do. . . I miss him ever since the day he was gone. . . " Kurako tried to hold her tears back, that was one reason why she didn't like talking about Sendoh, it made her cry.  
  
" Well, if you have missed him for so long and have wished so hard to see him again, I believe that you will, you definitely will. " Fujima looked at Kurako, giving her a reassuring look. But deep inside, his heart was filled with a mixture of jealousy and disappointment.  
  
" Yeah. . . I will, I will see Sendoh Akira again. . . " Kurako said to herself, but loud enough for Fujima to hear.  
  
Sendoh Akira? The Sendoh Akira from Roynan? The one whom they have played against in competitions, the Sendoh Akira whom every basketball player in Kanagawa know of? The famous Sendoh Akira?  
  
Of course Fujima knew Sendoh Akira and he should have told Kurako that, but he didn't, instead, he stayed quiet. . .  
  
A/N: heehee, for those of you who haven't read this, do you think she'll see Sendoh again??? And what of Fujima??? Anyway, I've put in more feelings and thoughts from Fujima's point of view in order to give the fic a better effect. I must admit, it does get a bit boring always writing about what Kurako thinks. 


	5. Cry

A/N: Hiya to you all! I've had such a tiring week, got a cold too as a matter of fact. Hope you all had a better week than I did. But here's chapter five anyway and hope you'll all enjoy it!  
  
Thank you:  
  
KISS rocks - thank you for such a generous comment, I truly think my descriptions are horrible, but your comment boosted my confidence up a bit more! Thanx!  
  
Fujima lied on his bed, deep in thoughts.  
  
I should have told her about Sendoh, but why didn't I? I should tell her but the thing is, I don't want to, for whatever reason, I don't know, but I'll wait for the right time to tell her, I'll tell her, but not yet. . .  
  
Kurako changed into her pajamas, she slipped inside her cozy blanket and hugged her pillow tightly, a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
" Oh Fujima, Fujima." she chanted, just saying his name made her heart jump.  
  
Kurako was happy that Fujima shared his special place with her and that she was glad that Fujima was willing to listen to her talk about Sendoh, even though he didn't say anything much about the whole thing, but she was glad that there was an understanding ear for her. Kurako closed her eyes, smiling even more childishly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Kurako!" called Fujima.  
  
Kurako turned around and saw Fujima's face, she was ecstatic to see him running towards her, but she was feeling mischievous, so she decided to run away.  
  
" Come catch me if you can, Fujima!" Kurako shouted.  
  
Kurako ran as fast as she could across the big grass field, she knew that Fujjima was chasing after her, she ran and ran, enjoying the moment. Suddnely, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist , pulling her backward onto the grass.  
  
" Haha, gotcha!" exclaimed Fujima.  
  
Kurako turned her body over so she was facing Fujima instead of the sky. Fujima was incredibly close to her, his body pressing against hers. She was aware that Fujima's body was right on top of hers and that she was feeling every bit of him as well as he was feeling every part of her. His hand brushed her fringe away from her eyes.  
  
He smiled, " you have the most beautiful eyes in this world."  
  
Fujima's face came closer to Kurako's, he placed his lips gently on her lips. Kurako could taste Fujima's lips, they were soft and nice. Fujima then kissed her again, this time, more passionately, he kissed her upper lip and then tasting every bit of her mouth. Kurako could feel his tongue sliding into her mouth, her heart was beating rapidly. Fujima moved his mouth along Kurako's face and across to her ear and kissed it gently, then he moved his mouth down her neck, he wanted to taste every part of her. His hand moved from Kurako's head down to her collar bone, but he didn't stop there, he moved his hand down even further, until he touched her soft and tender breasts.  
  
" Oh Fujima. ." moaned Kurako.  
  
She could feel Fujima's hand exploring every single part of her, she held him real close and real tight. She could feel his heart beating, like hers, beating tremendously. She didn't want Fujima to stop, she wanted Fujima to keep on exploring her body, she wanted to explore Fujima's. She wanted to become one with Fujima and share the intimacy between them.  
  
The ground suddenly trembled, they both stopped, Fujima looked around, something was coming.  
  
"Moo moo moo. . ." the things bellowed.  
  
They were stomping toward Fujima and Kurako, there wasn't just a few of them, but thousands, could even be millions!  
  
" Run!" Fujima grabbed Kurako's hand and they started running.  
  
Kurako glanced over her shoulder to see what were really chasing them.  
  
" Moooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Cows????????????????  
  
MOO! MOO! MOO!  
  
Kurako jumped up and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Moo! Moo! Moo!" her cow- shaped alarm clock sung, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kurako looked at it furiously, " Oh you stupid clock, ruining my beautiful dream! UMPH!"  
  
She hit the cow clock so it would shut up, and as she wished, it stopped mooing. She laid back down onto her bed, still thinking about the dream. She slowly put her fingers on her lips, touching them gently.  
  
" Oh, Fujima. . ."  
  
Kurako waited for the bus patiently, she didn't see Fujima on the way to the bus stop, he must have been late or he must have gone to school early for basketball training. Either way, she didn't want to see Fujima this morning, not after the dream that she. If she saw Fujima, she wouldn't know how to face him and Fujima would get suspicious and worried. She remembered the way Fujima kissed her in the dream, how his hand ran along her body as though she was some kind of goddess, she liked the way he touched her, especially the way his nice firm hand felt her breast. . .  
  
Snap out of it, Kurako, it was only a dream! Kurako thought to herself, annoyed at the way she was thinking. What an evil and devilish girl you are, thinking of things like that!  
  
Yes, indeed, she shouldn't be thinking about those things, there are so much in this world she should be thinking about instead, but she couldn't think of anyone else but Fujima Kenji.  
  
A week have passed since that day in the park, Kurako found herself feeling self- conscious when Fujima was around her, she would fiddle with her hair, trying to look sexy, but after a few day, she gave up. She wasn't the girly girl kind of person like Luciko who was just naturally beautiful, so there was no use trying. Besides, Fujima didn't even seem to notice that she was trying hard to look more beautiful for him. She decided to just act natural and just be herself, but it was getting hard these days, acting normal around Fujima, for her feelings for him were growing rapidly and she couldn't control them.  
  
One afternoon, Kurako was watching Fujima practise basketball as usual, then Luciko suddenly appeared in front of her, she demanded to speak to Kurako. They walked to the back of the gym, Luciko stopped and looked at Kurako. Kurako felt uncomfortable under Luciko's gaze, Luciko just kept looking at her very intensely.  
  
" So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Kurako delightedly, trying to break the awkward and intense atmosphere around them.  
  
" You're my problem."  
  
"What?" Kurako asked puzzily, but she knew it had something to do with Fujima.  
  
Luciko said in her cool tone, " you have been hanging around with Fujima so much, too much I should say. . ."  
  
" Well, we are friends. . ."  
  
" Before you came along, he was my best friend, the bestest friend I could ever have, but you came along and took him away!"  
  
" But I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry if that's how you feel. . ."  
  
" That's exactly how I feel, you came and took him away!"  
  
" If there's anything I can do to make it up for you, I would. . ." As soon as she said it, Kurako knew that this was a mistake.  
  
Luciko saw the chance and her eyes brightened up, but she remained cool, " Please spend less time with Fujima, he's the bestest friend I could ever have, we went through so much and now. . ."  
  
Kurako could see tears coming out of Luciko's eyes, that was one of Kurako's weaknesses, she couldn't stand people crying, she would immediately feel guilty and would feel very sorry for them, no matter how she felt about that person. Now that she was looking at Luciko, she felt guilty, after all, she did take Fujima away from Luciko in a way.  
  
" Ok Luciko, I'll let you two hang around together more often, I'll try to avoid him, don't worry. . ."  
  
" Really, Kurako, you will do that?"  
  
" Yeah. . . yes I will. . ." Kurako said solemnly, everything she was feeling was in her voice, as if Luciko cared much though.  
  
" Thank you so much!" Luciko smiled.  
  
" Well I'd better go home now, I've got a lot of work to do." Kurako grabbed her bag and walked home, trying very hard not to cry.  
  
Luciko watched her leave, she felt triumphant, she felt the success, Fujima was her again now.  
  
Kurako walked home sadly, she didn't know what to think, she hated herself for agreeing with Luciko. Why was she so weak, she liked Fujima, so why did she give him to Luciko that easily? Kurako hated herself for doing so, she hated herself for being so sensitive, and most of all, she hated the way she liked Fujima! If she didn't like Fujima this much, then she wouldn't feel as sad.  
  
It was five o' clock, Fujima walked out of the gym, ready to catch the bus home with Kurako. He walked out of the gym door, expected to see Kurako, but she was nowhere in sight. Instead, the girl who was waiting for him was luciko.  
  
" Hey, Kenji." purred Luciko.  
  
" Hi, Luciko." There was again a hint of disappointment in his voice, this surprised even himself.  
  
" Do you want to walk home together?" asked Luciko.  
  
" Um, actually, I have to wait for Kurako," Fujima smiled apologetically, " sorry."  
  
" But I thought she went home." Luciko said, putting on her innocent face.  
  
" Eh? You must have seen the wrong person." Fujima knew that Kurako wouldn't go home without waiting for him, well at least she would have told him first.  
  
" She told me that she had to go home early today because she was given loads of work to do."  
  
" Oh really. . ." Fujima felt another pang of disappointment in his heart, he wanted his trip home with Kurako, he wanted to talk to her about the park and he knew that in this whole world, she was the only one who would understand how much the park meant to him.  
  
" Well, since she's not here, why don't I walk home with you?" offered Luciko.  
  
" Yeah, why not!" Fujima smiled friendily.  
  
Fujima and Luciko walked to the bus stop, talking like their old times.  
  
Kurako sat alone in her bedroom, doing her homework, she looked at the clock, it was 5:10pm, she would have been talking to Fujima at the bus stop right now. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on her homework, but the afternoon was all too much for her. She promised Luciko that she would try to avoid Fujima and she wasn't the kind of person who would break a promise. Kurako closed her eyes, oh what a terrible afternoon and it's going to get worse, no more talking with Fujima, no more sharing, the friendship is going to fade! His smile, his wonderful smile. His intense stunning blue eyes, with that slight purple touch in them, I wouldn't be able to look deeply into them ever again. . .oh Fujima. . . Kurako's head felt heavy, her heart felt as though a monster had squeezed it right out of her body, out of all her confusions, her sparkly unhappy tear drops finally began to fall down her cheek. 


	6. Change of Winds

A/N: Aww. . . I know this story isn't really the greatest, but thanx to all those of you who have reviewed and waited so patiently for this chapter, love you all so much!!! The reviews mean a lot to me ^^ guess what? With about one or two more chapters to renew, I can finally update new NEW chapters and continue on with the story. So if there's any readers who read this story before the renewal of chapters, they will be here soon and I hope you'll be able to read them!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters are not mine except for Kurako, Luciko, Januko, Winako and Maruko and I have the plot also ^^ but the song Moment is not mine either, it's Westlife's (OH YAY! GO WESTLIFE!)  
  
Well on with the story now. . .  
  
Fujima sat at the bus stop by himself, obviously waiting for the bus to come so that he could go to school, but something was missing, his good friend, Kurako.  
  
Something is wrong with Kurako, Fujima thought, I haven't seen her for at least three weeks now. I see her but we never get the chance to talk any more and everytime she sees me, she seems to be always running away. . . she never comes to catch the bus with me any more, let alone coming to my basketball practises, I wonder if something's wrong with her?  
  
Kurako was at school already, she was in the library, trying to find books. But lately, she seemed to be so distracted, she knew exactly why, it was Fujima and Luciko, she wished that she had never met Fujima  
  
Oh snap out of it! thought Kurako. Are you regretting because you've met such a nice boy like Fujima? Are you regretting that you've known Sendoh?  
  
" OH SHUT UP! WHAT DOES SENDOH HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Kurako shouted out loud to herself.  
  
Just at this moment, the librarian walked pass her, she gave Kurako a dirty look and said strictly, " Excuse me, young lady, did you know that this is a library? If you want to shout, go outside and shout as loudly as you want!"  
  
" Yes miss. . ." Kurako mumbled, she wasn't exactly listening to the lecture.  
  
The librarian continued, " Why are you still standing here?"  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Get out!" the librarian pointed at the library door.  
  
Kurako picked up her bag and walked out of the library. Gosh, she thought angrily, she needs to chill out, man, it's not like she hasn't talked to herself out loud before. Then Kurako blew a raspberry in the librarian's direction.  
  
Kurako walked down the hallway, then she spotted her friends Winako, Maruko and Januko, she ran toward them and they waved to her.  
  
Fujima walked down the stairs, suddenly he stopped, standing there in his sight was Kurako, he hadn't seen her smile for so long, he wanted to talk to her, there was so much he wanted to tell her. He was about to call out Kurako, but he hesitated, because he saw that she was with her friends.  
  
Oh heck, Fujima! Do you want to talk to her or not? Thought Fujima angrily, and maybe you can find out why she has been avoiding you?  
  
Fujima went with that thought and called out, " Kurako!"  
  
Kurako heard her name and turned around immediately, " Oh my gosh, it's Fujima. . . " she thought, not sure whether she should talk to him.  
  
Winako looked at Kurako slyly and cooed, " Here comes Prince Charming."  
  
" Oh shut up, Winako." Kurako said, embarrassed.  
  
Fujima stood where the girls were, he looked at Kurako delightedly, " Hi, Kurako!"  
  
" Hi, Fujima. . . " kurako said without any enthusiasm, she wasn't suppose to talk to him, I've done enough damage to his friendship with luciko, I don't need to add to the damage, she thought.  
  
Yet, she was very happy deep inside that he greeted her.  
  
Januko nudged her friends, Maruko and Winako, indicating for them to go so that they could give Kurako and Fujima time alone together.  
  
" Um. . . Kurako, we have to get something from. . . um. . . the. . ." Maruko said, unable to make up a lie.  
  
" The hall!" Januko added in.  
  
" I'll come with you guys," Kurako suggested.  
  
Januko continued, " Oh it's ok, you just came here from the library, that was a long way, so u had enough exercise, stay here, we'll meet you in the classroom."  
  
" Oh, ok then." Kurako was suspicious of her friends' intention.  
  
" Bye!" Maruko waved.  
  
" See you in the classroom!" Winako waved.  
  
" See you later!" Januko waved too.  
  
" Ah. . . ok, see you guys later. . ." Kurako waved, but with suspicion.  
  
Kurako turned to look at Fujima, not knowing what to say, she wanted to go with her friends, but obviously, her sneaky friends were giving her a chance to be with Fujima. Kurako knew, but she didn't want to talk to Fujima. Yet the other part of her wanted to talk to Fujima so much that this moment was like a miracle for her.  
  
" So. . . how have you been?" asked Fujima, trying to break up the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
" Good, you?"  
  
" I'm alright."  
  
" That's good. . . "  
  
" Um. . . have you been busy lately? I haven't seen you around much. . . " Fujima scratched his head, attempting his best to look casual.  
  
" Yeah, school work. . . you know. . ." Kurako lied.  
  
" Really?" Fujima didn't believe her, because he could tell that she was lying, " Listen, can I talk to you after school? In that park I showed you the other night?"  
  
" Well. . . " Kurako, unsure of herself.  
  
" It won't take long, please come, I need to talk to you." Fujima said, a bit forcefully.  
  
" I guess. . . "  
  
" Ok, whether you like it or not, I'm going to wait for you after school and you won't be able to escape because I'll be waiting outside the classroom before anyone can get out of your class." Fujima said playfully.  
  
" Your Fujima Kenji secret, eh?" Kurako said, forgetting her unsure self.  
  
Fujima smiled, he was glad that the Kurako he knew had come back into the conversation, " Yeah, that's right!"  
  
Kurako's heart sunk, she hadn't seen Fujima's smile for so long, now she didn't want this moment to end at all!  
  
" Ok then, I'll see you after school." Fujima waved, still smiling.  
  
" See you!" smiled Kurako, the temptation to smile back at Fujima was irresistable.  
  
Oh my gosh! Kurako, what have you done? She thought, what did you just do? why did you just promise to see him? Oh well, it won't do me or him or Luciko any harm, we're just going to talk, just talk. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The end of school bell rang, Kkurako packed her bag, at the same time, she was looking at the classroom door. Standing there was Fujima Kenji, waiting for her. She sighed and thought to herself: Why is life so hard?  
  
Kurako grabbed her bag, farewelled her friends and walked to the door. The first person she saw was obviously Fujima, he was looking into the distance somewhere, his expression told her that he was deep in his thoughts. Kurako could have just walked off without Fujima realising it, in that case, she wouldn't have to talk to him at all. But Kurako's heart told her not to, she wanted to talk to Fujima more than wanting anything in this whole entire world at that moment, she wanted to see him smile, she wanted to laugh with him. Kurako thought, is this what liking someone's like? That nOthing can stop you feelings for him? Well, I hate it, yet I love it. . . how strange. . .  
  
Kurako tapped Fujima lightly on the shoulder," Hey."  
  
"Hi, Kuako!"  
  
" So, lets go? To the park?"  
  
" Ah yeah, lets go then!" Fujima encouraged.  
  
They walked to the park, Kurako wouldn't say a word, she couldn't say anything, yet she wanted to tell him all the things that happened these past weeks, she had so much to tell him yet she couldn't say a word.  
  
Fujima didn't dare breaking the silence, he was afraid that she might decide to run off and not talk to him altogether, so he stayed quiet, they both walked in silence, probably for the first time since they've met.  
  
They soon reached the park and they walked to the place where Fujima showed Kurako the stars.  
  
" So what do you want to talk about?" Kurako asked, with some kind of strain in her tone.  
  
Fujima was surprised to find some coldness in Kurako's voice, this wasn't the Kurako he knew, he wanted to know why she had been avoiding him, the not knowing just bugged him.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah. . . I'm fine. . . what do you mean?"  
  
" I. . . I don't know, you just sound different. . ." Fujima said uncertainly.  
  
" Oh really?" Kurako tried to sound casual, but deep down, she was hurt that she might lose her friendship with Fujima if she kept this up. She shook her head, trying hard not to think this way. " What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Fujima looked intently at her, Kurako could feel her stomach churning, so she looked away, but Fujima didn't stop looking at her seriously. " Kurako, tell me, why have you been avoiding me? And don't say you haven't, because I know you have and I would like to know why."  
  
Kurako was surprised by Fujima's matter-of-fact tone, so that's why he's the coach of the basketball team, he sure had the authority skills. Kurako shifted uneasily on her spot, " I've told you. . . I've been busy. . ."  
  
Fujima just looked at her angrily. He wanted to explode, why wasn't she telling him the truth? What could possibly be wrong?  
  
" You were so busy that you didn't even have time to say hi to me? I mean, fine, you don't come to my training, I can understand that. But you can't be so busy that everyone you see me at school, you just walk the other way and avoid me. And you can't possibly be so busy that you didn't catch the normal bus even once for the past three weeks! Why are you avoiding me? Did something happen? I want to." Before Fujima could finish his sentence, he found that he was partly shouting at Kurako, all his anger and questions couldn't be controlled, he just wanted to yell it all out and he almost did.  
  
Kurako could feel tears rushing to her eyes and down her cheeks, she wanted to tell Fujima everything, about Luciko, about how she felt about him. But she couldn't tell Fujima any of those things. Now that her emotions were being pushed to the edge, she could only let the tears fall down from her face, she wanted to stop them but she couldn't, there was no way she could control them. Kurako stood there and cried her heart out for all the loneliness and troubles she felt for the past three weeks.  
  
Fujima's heart felt as though something had stabbed right through it, he didn't know what it was. But watching Kurako cried, he felt hurt too, he knew that he shouldn't have had yelled at her. He stepped closer to Kurako, gently, he put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
He spoke into her hair softly, " I'm sorry, Kurako, it's ok, I'm sorry. . ."  
  
One morning, Kurako was sitting at the bus stop, she had her walkman on and could not sense anything else around her except for the song. She closed her eyes and felt the words drowning deep into her soul, the song was filled with sweet sadness.  
  
Fujima was walking to the bus stop, he could see Kurako. He could also see that she was listening to her music just too intently. He walked quietly toward her and poked her in the stomach.  
  
" WAH!" Kurako squeaked. She turned around to see Fujima grinning evilly. " FUJIMA! You know exactly how ticklish I am! Hmph!"  
  
Fujima just smiled wonderfully, " Forgive me?"  
  
Kurako could feel the butterfly in her stomach again, Fujima's smile was melting her into pieces, she couldn't look at him, so she simply looked away and muttered, " it's ok."  
  
" What are you listening to?"  
  
" Just this really sweet song."  
  
" Can I listen to it?"  
  
" It's probably not your type. . . "  
  
Fujima just looked at her simply, " Come on, let me see and we'll find out if it is my type or not."  
  
Kurako shrugged, " Ok, you asked for it, Fujima Kenji."  
  
Kurako took out one of her earplugs and gave it to Fujima. Fujima put it into his ear, Kurako could feel herself trembling, without realising it, she was watching Fujima's every move, she wanted to study his movement, the way his hand was structured. Oh, what are you doing to me, Fujima Kenji? She thought to herself.  
  
The song played smoothingly in both of their ears:  
  
If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets.  
  
If it's in your arms, then I know that I was blessed.  
  
And if your eyes, are the last thing that I see  
  
Then I know the beauty that heaven holds for me  
  
But if I make it through, if I live to see the day,  
  
If I'm with you, then I'll know just what to say,  
  
The truth be told, girl you take my breath away,  
  
Every minute, every hour, every day.  
  
Cause every moment, we share together,  
  
Is even better, then the moment before  
  
If everyday was, as good as today was  
  
Then I can't wait until tomorrow comes.  
  
Fujima took out his earplug and turned to face Kurako, Kurako could feel her heart beating tremendously, she loved it when he looked at her with such sincere gaze.  
  
" I love the song." He smiled, " I think this should be our song."  
  
Kurako couldn't help smiling back and nodded. She had never thought that one of her favourite songs would become Fujima and her own song.  
  
That night, Kurako was doing homework up in her room. Although she was concentrating hard on her work, she couldn't help smiling to herself , about how life was so great right now. She had totally forgotten about Luciko. Then the phone rang, Kurako rushed downstairs and picked it up.  
  
" Moshi moshi?"  
  
" Hi, is this Kurako?" a voice spoke.  
  
" Yes, it is. . ."  
  
" Hi, this is Yui's mum. . ." She sounded very upset, Kurako wondered what could possibly be wrong, " I have some bad news for you. . . Yui . . . Yui is unconcious in the hospital. . ." Kurako could hear Yui's mum's sobs.  
  
Kurako couldn't believe her ears, " What happened?"  
  
" Yui's been hit by a car after school. . . I don't know what really happened, but. . ." Yui's mum was crying now.  
  
Kurako asked desperately, " Can I see her tomorrow?"  
  
" Sure dear."  
  
" Thank you, Yui's gonna be fine, don't worry." Although Kurako was saying that, she wasn't very sure.  
  
" Thank you, Kurako, take care of yourself." Yui's mum said gently.  
  
" I will, don't worry. You too, Mrs Ooishi, take care." With that, they both hung up.  
  
Kurako could feel tears streaming down her face, Yui Ooishi was one of the bestest friends she ever had. Suddenly, her world tumbled down. With trembling hands, she picked up the phone and dialed Fujima's number.  
  
A/N: hehee there you go.what's fujima gonna do? Is Yui gonna die? And what's happening with Luciko? Does she have more cunning plans? Well you'll find out in the next chapter..hehee 


	7. No matter what

A/N: One more chapter after this and the new chapters will be up!!! I'm really excited that I can finally get this story going :-) the only bad thing is that this year, I've been given a lot to do for school, so there might be the weeks of delays which can turn into months, but I'll try my best, thank you for being so patient with me! I might also be losing a bit of touch with Fujima or Sendoh. . . since it's been yonks since I last watched Slam Dunk, so any criticism on their characteristics and behaviours are welcome!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Tze - yep yep! One more chapter not including this one, isn't it exciting? I'm really really excited to progress on with the story. . . just hope time will be good to me.  
  
Viceversa - if all goes well, I should update one chapter each week! I'll definitely try my very best, coz I know how annoying it could be when people don't update their fics, I've been there, done that. . . hehehe I'm a bit of a hypocrite myself, becoz I know my readers can say exactly the same thing about me, I know I'm really lacky in updating fics. . . : -( But I certainly will try!  
  
Sey Lee - Lol, don't worry! Sendoh will appear in the next chapter and he will definitely appear more from next chapter onward ( sorry to keep all those Sendoh fans out there waiting, but you have to understand this is mainly focused on Fujima and Kurako). Sorry about the wait!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sendoh nor Fujima. . . * sighs deeply * but I own the other characters and the plot, heehee  
  
Fujima was watching TV when the phone suddenly rang. Since he was home alone, there was no other option than for him to answer the phone. Of course, he could've ignored it, but being the nice and wonderful Fujima, he picked it up.  
  
" Moshi moshi?"  
  
" Fujima kun?" came a girl's voice.  
  
" Yes, it's Fujima speaking. Who's this?" Fujima could never keep track of the girls from school calling him for no reason, totally wasting his time, but he still remained polite.  
  
" Hey. . . it's Kurako. . ."  
  
Fujima was surprised at this, never in the world did he expect Kurako to call him. He was more worried than surprised however, she sounded extremely upset.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
Over the phone, Fujima could hear her voice tremble, as well as the little sobs she was giving out. Kurako tried her best to tell Fujima what had happened, to her own surprise, she managed to tell him without bawling her eyes out.  
  
Fujima listened carefully, he didn't make any comments or any noise until she was finished. Kurako found this very comforting.  
  
His voice was soothing and gentle when he finally spoke, " It's ok, she will be alright, Kurako. You just have to have faith and I'm sure everything will be fine. Whatever you do, don't give up on her, just keep hoping that she's going to live and keep trusting in her."  
  
Kurako found Fujima's words very encouraging, she finally settled her emotions and asked, " Can you come to the hospital with me tomorrow?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Thank you for everything." Kurako was honestly grateful for having Fujima to talk to and grateful that he was willing to put up with her.  
  
" What are friends for, right?" Fujima's voice was sincere and Kurako was even more grateful to have a friend like him.  
  
~*~  
  
Fujima accompanied Kurako to the hospital the next day, she was only too glad to have him by her side because she knew that she couldn't handle the situation by herself. Kurako had not been to the hospital for ages, the last time she went was when she had a broken arm from climbing trees, that happened when she was nine. The image of the hospital had always frightened her, it looked so spooky and smelled of antiseptic, she swore she would never be a doctor or a nurse when she grew up.  
  
The hospital was like a labyrinth, although they asked the receptionist as to where Yui Ooishi was, it took them quite a while before they found the room.  
  
Standing in front of the door, Kurako could feel her hands tremble from fright. By taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself down, just a little though. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
Lying on the bed was Yui, motionless. Seeing her active friend so still and so helpless, Kurako felt sick in the stomach.  
  
Fujima placed a hand on her arm, " Are you alright?"  
  
Kurako managed to nod, only just though. She knelt next to Yui and started praying to God that she would wake up very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
As Fujima and Kurako were walking toward the escalator, ready to leave the hospital, a young man embracing a bunch of flowers rushed past them. He was a very tall boy who looked about 16, his long spiked hair was one of the distinct features of him and he wore a cute, sheepish look on his face.  
  
Sendoh. . . The name crossed Kurako's mind immediately when she saw this boy running past them, her eyes didn't leave his back until he was out of sight.  
  
Fujima noticed him too and he couldn't help but be quite certain that it was Sendoh Akira.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako laid in bed thinking that night, there was no way she could fall asleep with so many things on her mind. School work, friends, Fujima, especially Yui and . . . Sendoh.  
  
Was that really Sendoh? Kurako couldn't help but wonder. Aw, stupid Kurako, you should've called out his name when that boy ran past! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!  
  
Although she had moved on with her life, as well as admitting to herself the feelings she had for Fujima, Sendoh still held a place within her. She missed him a great deal, she missed the way he smiled at her, the way he could make her feel better just by being there. . .  
  
But doesn't Fujima make you feel that way too? She questioned herself.  
  
Kurako frowned. She was so confused as to where Sendoh stood in between all her feelings, nonetheless, she missed him and it would be nice to see him once again, more than nice actually.  
  
~*~  
  
Fujima went to the hospital with Kurako whenever he got the chance to on the weekend, since Kurako was not able to stay for long after school any more because she had to visit Yui everyday. Fujima found himself catching the bus alone in the afternoon once again, Luciko saw this opportunity and immediately took it.  
  
One day after basketball training, when Fujima was ready to leave the school, he saw Luciko waiting by the gate.  
  
Fujima walked up to her and gave her a big smile, afterall, they used to be close friends. " Hi!"  
  
" Hey!" Luciko flipped her hair back gracefully with her hand.  
  
" Who are you waiting for?" Although he already knew the answer to that question.  
  
Luciko's eyes beamed up, " You, of course! We haven't really been talking to each other lately, so I thought I can catch up with you and hopefully it can be like old times again."  
  
Fujima smiled, but only out of politeness, " Yeah, that's not a bad idea. What can we do?"  
  
Luciko smiled, " Well, we can start off by going to the coffee shop."  
  
Before he even had time to reply, Luciko wrapped her arm around Fujima's and led him away. Fujima could only let her and wondered why he couldn't stop wishing that the one next to him was Kurako.  
  
~*~  
  
Fujima was sitting at his desk, his bedroom was full of basketball posters and a few photos of his friends on the wall. His bedroom was surprisingly neat for a guy, there were no clothes on the floor nor any mess lying around. In his hand was a sheet of paper stating the games they had to play for this season, funnily enough, their next game was against Ryonan.  
  
That's Sendoh's team. . . he thought quietly.  
  
Flashback -  
  
Kurako spoke up, " How did you and Luciko meet?"  
  
Fujima shrugged, " Family friends, you know. . . known her since we were little. . ."  
  
Kurako said, " When I was little. . ." but suddenly sighed instead of finishing the sentence.  
  
" Did. . . something. . . happen?" Fujima asked.  
  
" Yeah, sorta. . . . there was this boy I met at the bus stop when I was eleven, I had no friends at the bus stop, but he was there. We were really good friends and all, we looked out for each other like brother and sister, he was so nice. But then because he was one year older than me, he went onto high school while I still had one year of primary school to go, then I think he moved to somewhere else, I dunno where he is. . . . I can hardly remember what he looks like, I just remember that he loved basketball and he was a very tall boy with dark sea blue eyes. . ."  
  
" You miss. . . him?"  
  
" Yeah. . .Yeah, I do. . . . I miss him ever since the day he was gone. . . ." Kurako tried to hold her tears back, that was one reason why she didn't like talking about Sendoh, it made her cry.  
  
" Well, if you have missed him for so long and have wished so hard to see him again, I believe that you will, you definitely will. . ." Fujima looked at Kurako, giving her a reassuring look  
  
" Yeah. . .I will, I will see Sendoh Akira again. . ."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Fujima was sure that she didn't know she had said Sendoh's name out loud, he never bothered telling her either, because he was shocked at hearing this name himself. Fujima believed that it was fate for them to be living in the same area in Japan once again, they just needed the chance to see each other again. He was the only one who knew about this and the only one who could help Kurako, but he couldn't quite place a finger on the reason why he often felt disturbed at the idea of reuniting Sendoh and Kurako.  
  
Fujima shook his head hard, trying to get his thought into the right direction. It's not what you want that's important, it's what has to be done! Look at yourself, Fujima Kenji, since when have you become so noxious and selfish? You like the girl, is that it?  
  
" I don't like Kurako in that way!" he growled. Why was he so scared of this thought? Liking Kurako can't be that bad, so why was he so afraid of admitting it to himself?  
  
" Argh!" he muttered angrily under his breath, Fujima Kenji was hardly ever frustrated with anything, he was known for keeping his cool and being able to calm down a disastrous situation. But that was only in schoolwork, and of course, in basketball. However, when it came to dealing with his emotions, it always frightened him to go into the unknown.  
  
As he put the game paper away, it was already decided in his head, he would invite Kurako to watch the game against Ryonan, for the sake of doing a moral thing.  
  
A/N: isn't Fujima the sweetest thing? * drool * 


	8. The Game

A/N: YES! YES! Finally can move onto newer chapters now! Isn't that so great? Sorry this chapter took so long to update. . . :S I know, I'm horrible at keeping up with my updatings, but thank you all for bearing with me!  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to my three friends Melanie, Jane and Winnie, they were the ones who encouraged me to start writing a slam dunk fic since I kept pretending that Fujima was my boyfriend (Yes! He is mine! Do you hear me? MINE! But still keep reading my fanfic please : ), so thank you so much to them!  
  
Also to Shiriju, who died last year. She was my friend when I did dancing, although we were never that close, she had always been so nice to me and she was great to talk to! Thank you for everything, Shiriji! R.I.P  
  
Krappkarmin - oh no! Are you serious??? Its an all boys high??? Hehe, yup yup! It's fanfiction. . . so let's leave it * whistle *  
  
Kai the dragon mage who lives in your house - thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own neither Fujima nor Sendoh. . . does any of you? Because watch out, I'll come and snatch them off you, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
" Are you serious, Fujima?" Kurako's eyes shot open with excitement, " You are inviting me to watch your game this Saturday afternoon?"  
  
Fujima laughed, " Yeah, of course! Unless you're busy, especially with Yui and all. . . "  
  
Kurako shook her head quite violently, " It's ok, I can visit her in the morning, unless she suddenly wakes up, then I probably can't come to your game. But otherwise, I'm definitely coming! I can't wait to watch you play a game, I mean I've seen you practise and all, but I've never actually seen you play."  
  
" Well, it will be your lucky day! Meet me outside the Kanagawa stadium at 2:00pm, alright?" then his face turned a little serious, "After the game, don't go home yet, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Kurako gulped, " A. . . surprise? Of what?"  
  
Fujima smiled, " If I tell you now, then it won't be a surprise!"  
  
Kurako nodded in agreement and then started clapping like a little girl, " Oh, I love surprises! Thank you, Fujima-kun!" Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Fujima's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Fujima could feel the heat rushing up to his face from his neck, he tried his best to hide the embarrassment he felt, along with the subconscious satisfaction too.  
  
Kurako pulled away immediately when she realised what she was doing. Her face turned a bright pink as well, the two sat at the bus stop with a nervous silence. Luckily for them both, the bus came just in time to save them from the little awkward atmosphere.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako held Yui's fragile hand in hers, praying again for the day for her to wake up would come very soon. After she had prayed, Kurako pulled a chair next to the bed which Yui was sleeping in and sat on it.  
  
Kurako smiled down at Yui, " Oh, Yui, you won't believe this, Fujima asked me to go to his game today and I'm extremely excited. I know it's not a date or anything and I'm not excited because of that, but I've seen him coach and practise so many times, it's good to see it all put into action, to know that he had been trying hard to achieve different things in every game. Also, he said he would have a surprise for me, I wonder what it is, Yui. I can't wait! Yui, I hope you will wake up real soon. . ."  
  
Kurako closed her eyes, a glistening tear slid down her cheek as she remembered all the good times they had together. Reminiscing like this reminded her of a certain cute spiky hair boy she once knew as well, she opened her eyes and smiled at Yui, " I was just thinking of the good times we had together, then I started thinking about Sendoh. You must have heard thousands of sob stories about him, truth is, after all these years, I still miss him and as stupid as it is, I still believe that one day we'll meet again." She tightened her grip on Yui, " I saw him the other day, did I tell you that? Well, I thought I saw him anyway, maybe I'm just delusional. What do you think, Yui? Will things be alright in the end? Will you wake up real soon? Will I ever see Sendoh again?" then a deep blush filled Kurako's face, " and will I ever be able to tell Fujima how much I love him."  
  
At this point, Kurako felt extremely stupid, she felt Yui's spirit raising her eyebrow at her for even using the word "love". It's such a strong word! But could she possibly love someone whom she has just met? Most of all, could she love someone else when there's always Sendoh on her mind?  
  
~*~  
  
Fujima glanced at his watch, it was 1:55, Kurako should arrive in just about five minutes. He tilted his head upward to face the crystal blue sky, still not very sure whether what he was going to do would be right.  
  
Of course it's right, he kept telling himself. You are doing two people a big favour.  
  
But the selfish part of him always told him not to do it, but he forcefully pushed that aside and decided to do it anyway. Fujima Kenji was anything but selfish, it was his job to look after other people's best interest rather than his own.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kurako approached the Kanagawa stadium, she could already see Fujima standing at the door, in his green tracksuit. A smile immediately formed on her face, she was so glad that she wasn't late. Since she had not really been to Kanagawa stadium, she was afraid that she might have gotten lost on the way.  
  
"Fujima!" Kurako ran and waved at the same time, her body full of enthusiastic energy. After all, she was going to watch Fujima play basketball, in a REAL game!  
  
When she reached him, she couldn't help but blabbered on, " Oh I couldn't sleep last night, I was just so excited! I don't know why, I've seen a basketball game and all before, but oh, I'm just so hyped up! When does it start? Have you guys warmed up yet? Has the other team arrive yet? What's the rival school again?"  
  
Fujima could only catch about three sentences in all she had said, Kurako was talking so fast he could only laugh, " Calm down, Kurako. The game starts in about fifteen minutes and the whole team has warmed up already, so don't worry, we'll definitely win. Although the team we're playing is Ryonan, they have some very good players on the team, but I think we'll manage."  
  
Kurako blushed as soon as she realised how fast she had been talking, " Sorry. . . about me blabbering on I mean. . ."  
  
Fujima just smiled, " Don't worry about it. Come on, come inside and I'll show you one of the best seats where you'll get the best views!"  
  
Without thinking, he grabbed Kurako's hand and dragged her into the stadium, holding on tightly. Kurako could feel her heart beating extremely fast, but at the same time, enjoying the firm hand of Fujima's around her one.  
  
This moment quickly ended when they reached a flight of stairs leading to the seats.  
  
Fujima pointed upwards, " Here, go up this flight of stairs and just choose any seats, they're all pretty good. Front seats, I'm sure you'll be able to see everything."  
  
Kurako nodded and wrapped her arms around Fujima, " Good luck."  
  
Fujima hugged her back, " Thank you."  
  
Although neither of them said anything more, comfort and an undeniable longing for each other ran through their bodies.  
  
Fujima forced himself to let go, knowing that he needed to get back to his team and knowing that if he held onto Kurako any longer, he would have done something that he might regret later on, or simply hurt her, which he couldn't even bare thinking of doing.  
  
As he walked off, he decided to turn around again. With a brilliant smile on his face, he lifted a victory thumb up at Kurako, " We'll win. After the victory, meet me here again, remember, I have a surprise for you." Then he turned around and ran off.  
  
Kurako's eyes didn't leave Fujima until he was totally out of sight, she clung to her heart tightly and wondered how much deeper he could fall for this amazing boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako looked around the stadium, absolutely amazed. It was quite a big stadium, it looked very new to her too. There was quite a huge amount of people in the audience, with signs such as ganbare Shoyo or Ryonan is the best. There were greens and blues everywhere, she figured that the blue was probably Ryonan's colour. The game hadn't even started and the atmosphere was great.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no one there that Kurako knew, no one she knew was sitting near her anyway. Kurako was often quite freaked out by these situations, she wasn't a shy person, she was quite impossibly loud in front of her friends, but when it came to being in a crowd of strangers, something within her would silence her. Trying to get rid of this uneasiness, she looked around and wished that there was someone to talk to. How stupid of her not to bring Maruko, Januko or Winako along! How very stupid!  
  
Then her eyes fell on this girl sitting a few seats away, she had long wavy hazel brown hair that was hung loosely in a very natural and beautiful way. Her eyes were an honest green, with fine brown eyebrows to match her hair and her eyes. Her hands were tucked in between her thighs, sitting there by herself, waiting very nervously for the game to start, as it seemed. Kurako decided to move a few seats across to meet this girl who could possibly be a new friend for her.  
  
Kurako pondered a little, it couldn't hurt to make a new friend, right? It's good to have someone to talk to while watching the game too I suppose and I would definitely feel less awkward right now if I had someone with me.  
  
"Hi!" Kurako smiled at the girl.  
  
The girl looked at her, Kurako could already tell that she had surprised the girl. She was expecting a negative reaction when the girl gave her a friendly smile back, " Hi."  
  
Kurako was more relieved now to see that this girl was probably very nice, it gave her more confidence in talking to the girl, " I'm Kurako, what's your name?"  
  
" I'm Hitomi."  
  
" So you've come to watch the Ryonan and Shoyo game too eh? Which school are you supporting?" Kurako asked curiously, she hoped that Hitomi was from Shoyo too.  
  
" I'm supporting Ryonan."  
  
Kurako wasn't disappointed though, she was even more excited, " I heard that your team is very good!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
These short answers from Hitomi were making her feel very uncomfortable, it was very hard for Kurako to keep a conversation going if she didn't know what to say. Now she was starting to think that Hitomi didn't want to become her friend.  
  
But the voice of Hitomi surprised her, " I heard that Shoyo was very good too. I've seen them play actually, Fujima and Hanagata are probably the two best people on the team."  
  
Kurako's face went red at the mention of Fujima, " Yeah, both of them are very good. I haven't watched a basketball game here before, because I just moved to Kanagawa this year. But I'll definitely be coming here more often since I'm starting to take an interest in basketball, although my heart still belongs to baseball."  
  
Hitomi's face lightened up, she didn't look like the shy girl any more, at this point, Kurako knew that she had broken the ice between them, " Baseball? I love baseball!"  
  
The two girls talked about baseball uncontrollably, until the whistle was blown to signal the start of the game. They both became quiet and steady their gazes on the basketball court.  
  
The referee threw the ball up into the air, a green and a blue jumped for it at the same time, it was so difficult to tell who was going to hit it first. The player from Shoyo reached the ball first by an inch and hit it to Tagano. Tagano quickly dribbled the ball to his end of the court, but a defender suddenly appeared in front of him and he passed the ball swiftly to Hasegawa.  
  
Hasegawa found his gap and ran straight for the hoop, he was inside the key, with natural rhythm, he bent his knees and jumped. He scored! Shoyo on two points, Ryonan on zero.  
  
All the Shoyo supporters cheered loudly, including Kurako, although Hitomi was going for Ryonan, she cheered with Kurako just the same. The two girls laughed, but quickly settled their concentrations on the game again.  
  
This giant whom Kurako thought looked like a big monkey (yes, she and Sakuragi think alike, heehee) got the ball now, he looked very frightening compared to the rest of the players on the court. He passed the ball to and fro until he was near the hoop when he jumped up and slammed the ball down the hoop.  
  
Hitomi clapped excitedly, " Wow! What a slam dunk from Senpai Uozumi."  
  
The game went on for ages, with Shoyo and Ryonan both scoring scarily tight with each other. It was such a thrilling game for the audience, Kurako could feel the nervousness for everyone on the Shoyo team. Kurako had not seen Fujima score yet, but she knew exactly why. He was looking after his team, he was trying to bring the best out of everyone, he was there to encourage them and to guide them, that was why he was captain and coach. Kurako realised that she had been seeing the best of Fujima all along, just helping his teammates along to reach their full potentials.  
  
The whistle blew, it was half time, the score was 28-32. Ryonan's way.  
  
Kurako turned to Hitomi, " Oh my gosh! They are both so good!"  
  
Hitomi nodded, " I couldn't take my eyes off the court, I was so nervous for Ryonan all the time."  
  
Kurako laughed, " Wow, same! Except I was nervous for Shoyo of course. We'll chase the score, we'll win, Hitomi, we'll win."  
  
Hitomi raised her eyebrow, but then burst into gentle laughter" Really? Just you wait and see Kurako. Just you wait and see. The best is still yet to come." Then a deep blush formed in Hitomi's cheek and Kurako wondered what it was.  
  
The whistle blew again, it was time for the second half. The girls twisted in their seats to get into a comfortable position. Hasegawa got the ball, he was racing down the court, passing here and there smoothly and up he jumped, he scored again!  
  
Fukuda was dribbling the ball down the court, moving around swiftly. Suddenly, Ito appeared and snatched the ball off Fukuda. Ito dribbled the ball down the court, passing the ball to Hanagata. Two defenders appeared in front of him, one of them was named Koshino, according to Hitomi. Hanagata bent his feet and did his famous backward shot. Swish! It went straight into the hoop. The score was now even!  
  
Hanagata now got the ball, but before he was even halfway down the court, a tall spiked-hair boy stood in front of him, with his arms waving around in defence. Kurako's eyes widened, how could she not have notice him before at all? He had been on the court ever since the game started, how could she have missed him?  
  
Kurako watched him intensely, making sure that she wasn't imagining things. She surely wasn't, the same spiky hair, the same sheepish look yet determined, the same promising gaze in those blue eyes. There was no mistake, it was Sendoh Akira. Kurako didn't know what to feel, except that she felt numb and still couldn't believe that it was really Sendoh. She watched his every move, the way he grabbed the ball off the opponent without a fault and dribbled the ball with fine skills. Even when he came face to face with Hanagata, one of the best players in Shoyo, Sendoh remained calm and broke through Hanagata's defence, allowing him to score another goal for Ryonan.  
  
Kurako suddenly believed that she was in some kind of dream, there was no other explanation for this numbness in the heart. There was Sendoh Akira jumping around just a few meters away from her, playing basketball. Not any other Akira, but THE Sendoh Akira. Now she wasn't so sure if she was ready to see him again, it had been so long and it was unreal to see her wish coming true.  
  
~*~  
  
There was five minutes left to the game, the scores were still very close, 78-80, Ryonan's way. Both teams were exhausted, looking very frustarted as well. Fujima had a relaxed look on his face, but Kurako could tell that he was frustrated and was trying to come up with a plan very fast. Kurako looked around, defending Hanagata was Sendoh, concentrating hard. The ball went to and fro both teams for about four minutes, neither of the teams scoring a goal successfully.  
  
There was only one minute left. Fujima was on the other end of the court, he held the ball in his hand. Without any further thinking, he dribbled it down the court, breaking through any defenders that was trying to block him. Thirty seconds left. Fujima's eyes darted around with full alert, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sendoh running toward him from where Hanagata was. Fujima's feet were just outside the ring, his muscles relaxed. He bent his knees easily, then giving them a good bounce and holding the ball firmly, he jumped and released the ball in a beautiful manner.  
  
Every person's eyes were following the path of the ball, then into the hoop it went. The whistle went off. 81-80.  
  
Fujima's mouth opened into a wide smile, nothing but a breath came out, " it went in. . ."  
  
The whole Shoyo team rushed toward Fujima and jumped onto him, " Fujima! We won! That was a great shot! Hooray for Fujima! Hooray for Shoyo!"  
  
Kurako jumped up and clapped ever so loudly, " Go Shoyo! You are the best! WOAH! Go Fujima!"  
  
Everyone in the audience was clapping, even the supporters of Ryonan, because it was truly a wonderful game to watch. Everyone stood up and cheered. Even the people on the Ryonan team began to clap loudly too. Kurako rested her eyes on Sendoh, who had a satisfying grin on his face and she felt her heart twisting into a nervous knot.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako was waiting for Fujima to come, while the people were filing down the stairs. Although Hitomi offered to stay with Kurako for a while, Kurako could see that she was in a hurry and turned it down. These two new friends exchanged phone numbers and promised each other to go watch a movie together or do something again real soon. Kurako stared down at her feet, afterall, there was nothing better to look at now, everything seemed so boring after the exciting game.  
  
"Kurako!" Kurako turned around to see Fujima standing there.  
  
" That was such a great shot, Fujima! You had the whole stadium holding their breaths just watching the ball going into the hoop! It was amazing!"  
  
Fujima's face turned slightly red, Kurako's face was full of energy and was truly overwhelmed by that wonderful shot.  
  
Fujima laughed the praising off, " Thanks. But now it's time for your big surprise, we'd better hurry up before it goes away."  
  
" What. . ." but before Kurako could finish her sentence, Fujima had already grab her hand firmly and dragged her down the corridor.  
  
Where is he taking me? What is this big surprise? How is it possible that he still has this much energy after the game? All these questions were running through Kurako's head.  
  
Within seconds though, they reached this door. Fujima let go of Kurako and pushed the door open. Kurako's eyes shot wide open, the basketball court which Shoyo and Ryonan were playing on just a few moments ago was revealed. Both of them stepped inside, with Kurako following right behind Fujima.  
  
Before he kept going, Fujima turned around and gave Kurako a reassuring look, " Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll like the surprise."  
  
Kurako could only nod, Fujima smiled and kept walking. Instead of walking to the Shoyo team, he walked over to the Ryonan team where they were packing up. Peering just over Fujima's shoulder, Kurako could see Sendoh Akira, taking a drink from his drink bottle with a white towel wrapped around his neck. Sweat drops were falling down his face, but there was no exhaustion in his expression, just simply satisfaction.  
  
Kurako's legs were shaking tremendously, her heart pounding furiously. Somehow, the numbness was all replaced by restlessness and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her entire body from trembling. Sendoh Akira was definitely real now, being so close to him, he wasn't just another dream of hers, but he was actually real.  
  
"Sendoh!" Fujima called.  
  
Sendoh put his drink bottle down and looked up, when he saw that it was Fujima Kenji from Shoyo, he gave him a big grin to congratulate him once again on the shot and winning the game. Sendoh walked casually over to Fujima and Kurako, obviously still didn't realise that she was standing there.  
  
Sendoh was extremely tall compared to Fujima, he held out a hand to shake Fujima's, " Congratulations. You deserved that win, but we'll work even harder from now on, so watch out." With that, he tapped his nose in reassurance.  
  
Fujima smiled, " Thank you. You and the other Ryonan players did very well too and don't worry, we'll be ready for you next time as well." Then Fujima paused, Sendoh saw the seriousness on Fujima's face and gave him a curious look. Fujima opened his mouth to talk, although he was so scared that words might fail him, he managed to keep calm and casual, " I have a girl here who you might want to see. But I know she definitely wants to see you."  
  
Fujima stepped aside, revealing Kurako standing there, her whole body was unsteady and there were millions of tears streaming down her face like a flowing river. Sendoh's sheepish grin slowly died away and opened a little in shock, his eyes filled with surprise yet with compassion and recognition, " . . . Kurako?"  
  
Although the word barely came out at all, it was loud enough for Kurako to hear. The sound of his voice set Kurako's emotion all meddled up in her body, confusion, anger, sadness, but most of all, happiness. There was no word that could be said, but her crazy little laughs directed at exactly how she felt and gave Sendoh the insurance that it was really Kurako standing there.  
  
Without hesitating any longer, Kurako ran straight toward Sendoh and wrapped her arms tightly around him, with the sparkling tears continually flowing down her cheeks. Sendoh held her ever so tightly, knowing that he would never leave her again.  
  
Fujima stood in a corner, watching them. As his heart was filled with sadness and jealousy, he knew that he should have been the one congratulating Sendoh. Although Fujima had won the game, he had lost something even more important.  
  
A/N: Ho ho ho, don't think that's the end yet, there's more to come. Sure she finally have found Sendoh, but who will she choose? Will Luciko use this chance to get Fujima? Is Yui ever going to wake up? 


	9. Dilemma

A/N: SORRY!!! It's been so long since I've updated, I ain't gonna put words into your ears with my pathetic excuses, but I'm really really sorry.  
  
There might be a few, ok, many mistakes in this fic, because I really don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, it's even annoying myself that I haven't updated for so long.  
  
Before I say anything else, man I hate floppy disks! It lost this chapter once, I had to rewrite everything! That was a nuisance! I hope this one is better than the older one. . . but none of you would be able to comment on that because you haven't read the one my floppy lost, lol!  
  
And any manga fans out there? I've found another awesome series called Power!! Anyone heard of it or read it?  
  
Thank you for all your patience! Here's another chapter! And guess what? It's a new one! So to all those of you who have read this while it was still called Don't Break My Heart Slowly, this is actually something you wouldn't have read!!! Enjoy!  
  
Sofia/3sh - Awwww. . . I'm so sorry this story made you cry. . . but it's sweet isn't it? Lol I'm praising myself again :-S Anyhow, it's good that I've started reading shoujo mangas again ( yeah, I've stopped for a while) and getting more in touch with my romantic side. . . so there might be more touching stuff coming up, I don't know, I mean I might lose it again, hopefully not though : -(  
  
Krappkarmin - You really printed it out * stunned * * cry * never in my wildest dream did I ever think that someone would print this out!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!! * so happy that I'm still crying * Thank you, thank you! I KNOW! When I first started this fic, I had no idea who she should choose, because I mean, like you said, they are both so incredibly handsome and nice * drool * if I was her, I'd be stuffed! And hahahahahaha, me not a basketball player and I usually watch Slam Dunk in Cantonese, so I have no idea what the techniques are called, but hey, thank you for correcting me : -)  
  
Artemis*Obscure - thank you for your comment, I'll look out more for my description. Though it seems I'm always stuffed with school work and it'd be months until I can actually write the following chapters, I often forget what I've described and even if I reread the previous chapters again, I've lost touch! Stupid memory problems * bang my own head * but I'll watch out for it and hopefully will improve my story by doing so : -)  
  
Tze - Awwww. . . I'm really really sorry!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Even if it means like this time, cutting the fic down a bit, you'll understand what I mean if you read the author note down at the bottom. Are you still totally in love with Fujima? Lol I look at him every night before I go to sleep * drool *  
  
Micchan - Well. . . it's actually school term break again now and I'm starting school again in a week or two. . . so I'll try to fit in a few more short chapters before then, how does that sound?  
  
Disclaimer: This is so painful. . . everytime I write a chapter, I have to remind myself (and everyone else) that Fujima and Sendoh don't belong to me * cry * Can you feel the pain too?  
  
" Is my hair ok?" Kurako couldn't stop fussing around with her hair, trying to make it look perfect.  
  
Winako laughed, " Kurako, calm down! You've asked me that so many time for the past five minutes! My answer is the same, your hair look just fine."  
  
Kurako frowned, " I'm sorry, Winako. It's just that I'm very nervous about seeing Sendoh."  
  
Winako smiled, " From what you've told me, it seemed alright when you saw him after the game. Besides the whole crying and shaky legs bit, of course"  
  
Kurako laughed and slapped her friend lightly on the arm, but an unsure look covered her face quickly, " I know, but I barely knew what I was doing and we barely talked. I just felt so happy and surprised that he was actually standing in front of me, I just couldn't help but rushed right up to him. When I've finally got hold of what was happening, I swear I've never felt so embarrassed in my life!" Kurako covered her face and groaned, " He must think I'm an easy girl, who would just jump onto any guy. He must have a bad impression of me now!"  
  
Winako reached for Kurako's hands and led them away from her face, " Kurako, don't be silly. If he doesn't like you, why else would he want to catch up with you this afternoon? Unless he wants to, you know. . ."  
  
Kurako's eyebrow scrunched up in disbelieve, " I don't think Sendoh is that kind of person."  
  
Winako nodded, " So what are you worried about?" She smiled, " Go on now, Kurako. Don't keep Mr Sendoh Akira waiting, you're already seven minutes late!"  
  
Kurako looked at her watch and she was indeed seven minutes late already, Sendoh said he would wait at the gate 15 minutes after school finished, but since Kurako was too nervous and needed advice from her friend, she had taken almost 30 minutes to calm herself down. She turned to Winako and gave her a big hug, " Thank you! Wish me luck!"  
  
" Good luck!" Winako waved as Kurako flew down the hallway.  
  
Kurako's heart rate kept rising, rather from thinking about Sendoh than actually caused by running. It was incredible how many emotions she was feeling all at once. Part of her wanted to see him desperately, she didn't want to waste any more time. But another part of her just wished that she could avoid meeting him, the nervousness throughout her body was too great. Even as she was running down the stairs now, she could feel her legs shaking uncontrollably, they felt as though they were going to trip her over any time soon. But before she could even care, she had reached the bottom of the stairs. Many thoughts of Sendoh kept flashing by, then all came to a stop. All thoughts were replaced by the sound of a bouncing basketball, vibrating in her ears. Kurako didn't even have to look and knew that she was near one of the gymnasium's entries. Both of her friends, Januko and Maruko would be in there, she thought and smiled a little. So would be many others, the Shoyo basketball team, Hanagata senpai and . . . Fujima.  
  
Unconsciously, her pace had slowed down as the gymnasium drew near. There was a force that kept drawing her toward the entry, the cheering of the people in there was somewhat enticing. But most of all, the simple thought of Fujima Kenji in that hall sent butterflies in her stomach. So far, yet so near. She could already see in her mind Fujima's face, full of authority, as he would give the first and second years good basketball tactics. Fujima's determined face, as he would be on court, playing basketball. Fujima's focused expression, as he would make for a shot. As the ball would go through the hoop, Fujima's smile. . .  
  
" Stop it!" Kurako shouted loudly.  
  
She couldn't think about Fujima, not while Sendoh was still waiting for her by the gate. She realised that she had stopped moving, standing directly in front of the gymnasium entrance, facing straight at the door. Kurako frowned, then she looked away and began to pick up her pace again.  
  
~*~  
  
Fujima snapped his head toward one of the gymnasium entrance.  
  
One of the first years asked him, " Is something wrong?"  
  
" I thought I heard a voice. . ." Still looking at the door.  
  
If it was just any other voices, he wouldn't have cared, it probably had nothing to do with him. He looked around the gymnasium and caught sight of Kurako's friends, but no sign of her. That voice had sounded like Kurako, that was why he had turned around. Fujima sighed, it must have been his own imagination. Turning back to the first years, he continued giving them some more basic techniques on basketball.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurako had finally reached the school's front door, it had seemed like eternity. As soon as she was out in the open, she could make out a figure leaning against the school gate. As she was coming closer to the gate, the figure was clearer. She remembered another time when she had been running to the school gate after school, but this time, the person waiting for her was different. Instead of the long green pants, this boy had dark grey, not black, school pants on. His hair was not brown in a mop style, it was black and well spiked up. This boy was definitely taller than the other one and by this fact, it was a wonder that Sendoh Akira was actually a year younger than Fujima Kenji.  
  
When she was at a distance where she could make out his features probably, she knew that in many ways, it was still the same Sendoh Akira she had known many years ago. That sheepish expression on his face was giving her a familiar and cosy feeling, which she couldn't and wouldn't deny.  
  
Kurako began to wave, " Sendoh!"  
  
Sendoh waved back, " Kurako!"  
  
Kurako bent down in front of him, trying to catch her breath, " I'm. . . I'm. . . so. . . sorry, I. . ."  
  
Sendoh patted her back, " Calm down, I've only been here for. . ." Sendoh then looked at his watch, " Well, what do you know? Only the past minute."  
  
Kurako lifted her head up and stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed at the silly expression on her face. As soon as his smile appeared, Kurako had to believe it, Sendoh Akira was back. That warm feeling, when he had smiled at her so many years ago, was there with her right at this moment. She had missed him for so long, all those years thinking about him, wondering where he was. All those times feeling lonely, but the thought of him had always made her feel better.  
  
She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him close. Tears welled up behind her eyes and within seconds, they fell down her cheeks one after another.  
  
Sendoh was taken by surprise, " Kurako?"  
  
But he immediately grasped hold of this moment, because he had felt it too. He had missed her, although he had girlfriends in the past years, he could never let his childhood memory of Kurako and him drift away. The thought of her had always cheered him up, gave him amazing strength. When he saw Kurako after that game, it had been like a dream. He had always intended to find her again one day, but never had he thought that day for them to meet again would come so soon, especially not in that way. But it didn't matter, nothing did, she was here now and he would never leave her again.  
  
Sendoh wrapped his arms around Kurako's waist, they held each other close, not wanting to let one another go. Kurako suddenly snapped backwards, breaking the moment and causing them both to blush furiously, " I. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't think I could. . ." Kurako couldn't finish the sentence, her mouth was shaking too badly to be able to form any words.  
  
Sendoh tried really hard not to look at her, he could feel the heat in his face. They stood there not looking at each other for a few seconds, then Sendoh reached for her hand and held it tight, " Let's go and have afternoon tea, we really have some catching up to do." He smiled.  
  
Kurako smiled back and let Sendoh lead her away, still holding onto her hand. But this didn't stop the confusion in Kurako's head, when she was embracing Sendoh, all the thoughts were of Sendoh and Sendoh only. It was indescribably amazing how she could finally hold the boy whom she had loved and missed for so long, every emotions in the world were mixed into one. Yet she broke away immediately when the smile of Fujima appeared in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
" That's all for today, you can all go home now!" Fujima called out to all the other basketball players.  
  
Fujima could see the tiredness in their faces, yet filled with joy because it was finally time to go home. He could hear them laugh, groan or complain, while they all headed toward the changeroom. All except for Fujima Kenji.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of a basketball still lying on the floor. Slowly, he approached it and picked it up. He just stood there for a second or two, looking intensely at the basketball. Then the ball began to leave his hand, bouncing up and down between the floor and his palm. Fujima looked at the hoop. He had set himself the target.  
  
Fujima started to run forward, in his mind, he could see Akagi Takenori of Shohaku, trying to block his way. Fujima stopped a little, with his skills, he did a turn and was out of Akagi's defence. Suddenly, another opponent appeared in front of him, it was Maki Shinichi, from Kainan. They had battled each other in tornaments ever since Fujima's first year at Shoyo and what an opponent he was. But Fujima was not afraid, he had confidence that he could get pass Maki. Maki was now closer, closer, closer, with a small swift move, Fujima ran passed Maki's defence.  
  
He had reached the top line of the key. Gathering all his concentration, his knees bent naturally and were about to lift him up into the air. Fujima's eyes widened. In his mind was the sudden image of Sendoh Akira, blocking his way. It was too late to revive the ball, Fujima had already released it. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but he still watched with hope. The ball was in the air, aiming toward the hoop. Fujima held his breath. It had nearly reached the centre of the hoop when the ball fell short, hitting only the rim.  
  
Fujima let his tiredness to pull his weight down, now he had his elbows on his knees, in a crouching position. Fujima huffed and puffed, trying to take in air.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was none other than his best friend, Hanagata. Fujima immediately got up and smiled at him, " Eh? Toru, everyone's in the changeroom, how come you're still here?"  
  
Hangata looked at Fujima seriously, " And you, Kenji? Why haven't you gone to get changed?"  
  
Fujima looked at the basketball hoop, " I just want to shoot a few hoops first."  
  
Hangata sighed, " Kenji, she wasn't here this afternoon. Is that why you've been so out of it today?"  
  
Fujima gave him a puzzled look, " Who?" But deep down inside, Fujima knew exactly what Hanagata was talking about.  
  
Hanagata looked Fujima straight in the eyes, " You know who I'm talking about. It's Kurako."  
  
Fujima turned around, heading toward the basketball that was on the floor, " Oh really? She wasn't here? So what?"  
  
Hanagata shook his head, " Kenji, I'm your best friend, I know how you feel about her. I also know why you've been acting so dazed after Saturday. There must be something between her and Sendoh Akira, I saw your face when you saw them together. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
" It's more complicated than that, Toru. Anyway, she's got Sendoh now, it doesn't matter any more." Despite of all that he was feeling, Fujima's voice remained toneless.  
  
Hanagata shouted, " This isn't you, Kenji. You always fight for what you want and you have to fight for her. Where is our coach and captain, Fujima Kenji, eh?"  
  
Fujima didn't turn around, though his voice was full of anger now, " You don't understand, Toru. The history they've had that I don't have with her. Did you see her face when she saw Sendoh Akira? Have you ever heard her voice when she talks about Sendoh Akira? She'll never be like that because of me, so just forget about it."  
  
Hanagata stood his ground, " You don't know how she feels about you, Kenji. You have to tell her, otherwise she will never know and you will just be. . ."  
  
" FORGET ABOUT IT! I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT, TORU!"  
  
Hanagata was taken aback by Fujima's anger, never had he seen his best friend so confused and so emotional. Fujima Kenji had always been calm and cogitative, even in the most alarmed situations. Hanagata sighed, " I'll leave you to it then, Kenji. Just remember what I've said, if you don't tell her, nothing will ever be resolved. And Kurako is a nice girl, I think she would suit you. Most importantly though, we really need our coach and captain, Fujima Kenji back."  
  
Hanagata turned around and walked toward the changeroom. Just as he was a few meters away, he stopped and looked at Fujima once more, " By the way, Luciko's waiting for you." Then he was out of the gymnasium.  
  
Fujima continued his way toward the basketball on the floor, when he had reached it, he bent down and picked it up. His deep blue eyes didn't leave it for a few seconds. Thinking.  
  
" If only my heart could change direction." He whispered softly to himself and placed the ball back into the basket, where it belonged with the other balls for the night.  
  
A/N: Is this chapter a bit too short? I hope not. . . I was going to make it much much longer, because whatever's in the next chapter is supposedly in this chapter too, but I know some of you have been waiting for so long to have another chapter up, so I'm cutting this one down and just upload this one first. At least it's something, eh? 


End file.
